


梦中人

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [17]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 《明亮的日子》 前传前一半梦境描述都是御剑士的制约仪式场景。





	梦中人

人生有时候会形成古怪的循环，Solo有点无奈地想到。在你还是个孩子时，你会觉得你的父母知道一切，他们无所不能，他们是可靠的大人，你相信他们能摆平你闯下的所有大祸。然后你长大了，你的父母则开始一点点褪去那一层光环。你学会接受现实世界的无奈和龌龊，也变成了那些乏味的成年人之一，你的父母则在不知不觉间，变成了某一时刻会让你尴尬的存在。

他的父母正在对一位他们的朋友——据说是一个诗人，还有别的职业，Solo当时并没有怎么留心听——津津乐道着他小时候闹出的那些笑话，冷静地端坐在一边，让自己脸上每一块肌肉都把握好了似笑非笑的分寸。这本来是一个温馨的家庭派对，庆祝他得到了UNCLE出版社的那份工作，但当他们谈起即将发生的离别，却不知怎么就勾起了他妈妈的感伤之情，开始回忆他各种童年糗事来了。

“那时候他可是一个胖乎乎的小肉团子，真的，一点不夸张，可爱得每个人看见他都想捏他一把，”他妈妈说，乐呵呵地又瞅他一眼，“就算是那时候，他都是一个特别有主见的孩子，他对自己讨厌的事，总是大叫着不要。”

Solo遗憾地想着，可惜他已经不是那个孩子了。

“他还有些奇怪的癖好，比如总是开着房间的灯才能睡觉，不喜欢雨天，一下雨就生闷气，哦还有最奇怪的一个。”他妈妈继续说，Solo忽然意识到她想说什么，但现在阻止她已经太晚了。

“他有一段时间特别害怕高大的男人，每次看见一个特别高大的人，他都会害怕得跑得远远地躲起来，”他妈妈说，笑容还没淡去，那个女人投向他一个幽深的注视。“一开始我们都没注意到，一个远房表亲在我们的家里住了一些时候，那年轻人又高又壮，后来当兵去了。那年轻人特别喜欢他，每次想逗他，总是逼得他大哭大叫。”

“但最好玩的是，他走了几天后，你又想念起他来，你还记得吗？”她碰了碰他，想把他拉入这个谈话，Solo挤给她一个笑。

“不记得了。”他干干地说。

“你问了我好几次那个大个子叔叔什么时候回来。我那时候才知道，你好像觉得他会把你从我们身边带走，所以才那么害怕他。到现在我们都不知道是什么原因让你当时有那个想法。”

他们转去讨论起别的话题，Solo过了好一会才意识那个女人还在意味深长地看着他，但不是那种他通常会遇见的感兴趣的直白暗示。她似乎只是在看他的反应。

“没关系，”她说，声音飘忽，“我们都会这样。”

“哪样？”Solo自嘲道，“假装父母的一些话并不让我们尴尬？”

她的眼睛里闪出一丝笑意来，摇头。“我们说谎。”她说，Solo僵住了，“好让他们安心。”

“你不是被具体的人或物惊扰，”她自顾自地说，“只有梦才会吓坏孩子。在这一点上你是对的，成年人都以为梦是虚假的，不足为信，但只有孩子能看清其中的真相。说白了，这个世界不过就是梦中梦。我们都是梦里人。”

这下Solo更不知该如何回答了，他露出一个敷衍了事的笑容，打算从她身边走开，她忽然拉住了他，那细瘦的胳膊里竟有那么大的力气，Solo吃了一惊。

“我不——”

“你的梦带着火焰的气息，”她说，Solo在这一刻终于想起了他母亲介绍过这个客人的另一个职业，她是一个灵媒，此刻她瞳孔放大，恐怕在他们开始这番对话前她就已经用过什么东西，神志不清了。他想要摆脱这个磕嗨的女人，但对方还是紧紧抓住他的袖子，“他会来的，带着雨的气息而来，但他不是来带走你的。”

Solo掰开了她的手指，他迅速远离了那个女人，但还是听见了她最后的话。

“是你想要他带你走。”

为了避开那个女人，Solo走出露台，那里空无一人，只有宁静宜人的黑暗一瞬间就将他温柔地包裹起来。Solo靠向露台栏杆，下方夜晚的庭院安静展开在他面前，隐约能看出日间那些植物轮廓，夜风带来一丝丝甜蜜的花香。

但他尝到嘴里一丝干燥灼热的气息。那股火焰的滋味再次从他记忆里翻滚上来，就在他舌尖烧灼徘徊，Solo吞咽下一声叹息。

 

Solo无法记起他是什么时候开始了那些梦境。五岁，也许更小，从小照顾他的Anne奶奶说他小时候总是会无故在睡梦中惊醒过来，瞪着一双水汪汪的蓝色眼睛朝她看，等他认出了她，就哇一声大哭起来。

他也不记得那些最早的梦境都有些什么，很多的人，很多的声音，来来去去，他还太小了根本分不清真实和幻梦，这所有一切对一个年幼孩子都只是无法理解的模糊剪影。

还有那个黑影。高大，沉默，和背后那凝滞的黑暗几乎融为一体，但即使是当时年幼的Solo也知道他在那里，他的每一个梦里，那个人都在那里，等待着他。

而再小的孩子也会理解危险，那是刻印在人类基因里的求生本能。他在睡梦中咕哝挣扎，感觉到那些火的气味，灼热惊人，清晰得好像他真的亲口尝过。

在火焰最盛时，一柄长剑从迷雾中显出，以不可抵挡之力刺穿他的胸口。死亡，危险，那些悄然私语掠过他的意识，激起一阵冷冰冰的战栗，但矛盾的是，梦中的他和他的理智相悖，满心期待着那一刻。

接受这个，那些奇妙的窃窃声在他头脑中回荡着，接受它，而他浑身的血液涌动，几乎欢唱着和它共鸣着：然后变成——

那柄长剑一次次将他穿透，在无数个夜晚，Solo从难以忍受的剧痛中醒来，将手按在胸前，但那里什么也没有，没有血，没有伤口，他空洞地看着眼前的黑暗，不知此刻心中的失落从何而来，但他记得那一刻梦中的骄傲——但为什么他会因此而骄傲呢——只有真实得能把他肉体撕裂的痛楚。

Solo曾经试着和他的父母，还有家庭教师谈他的梦，希望能找到一个人解答他的困惑。但这些交谈让他很快就明白了，其他人并不会一直数年如一日地做着同一个梦。他们只是泛泛地安慰他梦境不过是潜意识的反射，只是日有所思夜有所梦。也许他看太多那些书和电视节目了，也做起了冒险的幻梦。等他多发展一些别的爱好，那些白日梦就会过去了。

他们有一点是说对了：在Solo十八岁之后，他的梦确实发生了新的变化。更多的气息，更多的色彩开始介入原本的梦境。

一丝雨水气息渗入了火焰当中。清冽冰凉。就像有人裹挟着一阵绵绵细雨而来，那点凉意瞬间就充满了他的感官。Solo掉转头看向那个方向。但他已经明白自己会看见什么。

那么多年了，他已经熟悉了那个高大人影。火焰的倒影落在墙上，却无法照亮那个角落。那个高大的人影依然沉默无声地占据着黑暗的一角，等待着他。

那就是我的命运，梦中的他这么想到，Solo在床上翻身，在睡梦中辗转反侧，被两股完全矛盾的感情给拉扯着，一半的他想要去到那个人身边，去保护他，去确认他的安全无恙，他身体里的制约魔法在高声欢唱，在他的皮肤底下激起一阵阵渴切的战栗，催促着他，去服从这个愿望，但另一半，主要是理性和骄傲把持的那一半，则决定要隔着整座大厅欢庆的人群和那个人冷漠对望。

这么多年的训练，这么多的磨难，他想，我的命运，就这么落到了一个——

无论在他梦里的人是谁，他们之间显然都不是什么正面积极的交情，相反，那只是不甘不愿、却不得不屈从的关系。他的魔法要求他屈从，去服侍，而他的骄傲则始终憎恨着这不对等。

而最令人生气的，莫过于对方根本不在乎他的骄傲或其他一切。即便是在梦中，Solo都能感觉到浸透在沉默里的无声藐视，他从来不是那个梦的主角，他扮演的是一个在必要时可以牺牲的配角，是一把剑，一个保护者，而注定的牺牲品不需要有自己思想和欲求。

Solo当然知道憎恨一个在现实中不存在的人是荒谬的。但他没办法消除心底那挥之不去的怨愤，那些梦纠缠了他太久，有时候他甚至分不清那些感觉究竟是真实的或者是虚幻的。

就连他的困惑也潜移默化地进入了他的梦中，那些梦境开始变得更不稳定了，他能切实地感觉到那些暗潮汹涌，那些不动声色的对峙、试探，在得不到任何回应之后又转为忿怨。

有时候，Solo怀疑，他会从梦里看完那个人的一生。那个高大背影总是会在他身前三步内，稳定如石。而他身体的魔法会对此作出回应，在他血管里愉快地低声嗡鸣，为（又一次）确认了护主的安全而宽慰地平静下来。

“你确实知道，御剑士的存在就是要随时成为你的护盾吧，”在梦里他这么讥诮说，“每一次你都冲到我前面，我的保护该怎么起作用？”

没有回答。

“下一次，请记得躲到我身后怎么样？我尊敬的监督官阁下？你看，这次我都用上“请”了。”

没有回答。

“如果你死了，我也会死。”他的声音变得得更加冷硬，“这制约魔法会让我瞬间发疯，直到发狂而死。到了那个时候你有没有救下我都毫无意义。”

没有回答。

“我的生命是为了保护你存在，除此之外毫无意义。这不公平，可我已经学会接受了。”

啊，说出来了，Solo想，他在睡梦中不安稳地颤动着眼睫，终于，所以那些愤怒，不甘，不平，还有忿怨，终于都爆发出来了。

没有回答。

“除了我的生命，我无法允诺你更多东西了，”在梦中的他说，Solo品尝着那每一滴坦诚中的沉郁痛楚。那底下甚至有一丝恐惧的酸苦，但在魔法作用下，他本不该恐惧任何事。

但仍然没有回答。

人类是善于生存的动物，无论是身体的痛楚不便，或精神的困扰不安，最终都会找到一个办法让它安顿下来，这也是Solo的处理方式。

既然所有的解释都不适用于他的情况，他逐渐让自己习惯了那些的梦，那不过是一个虚幻世界里碰巧和他长了同一张脸的另一个人，他的经历，他的喜怒悲欢都与他无关，他不过是隔着一层玻璃的旁观者而已，既然不能离席而去，那就只能继续围观。

他安然若素地继续着自己的生活，不让那些梦境侵染到现实，他也差不多成功了，那些梦一点点退到了后台，连同火焰的气息也变得遥远。

在他成年之后，他只对Gaby一个人透露过这个秘密，那还是在低估了后者的酒量，反被灌醉之后的酒后之言。

“所以你是在说，你这么多年一直在梦里看着一部自己演的奇幻剧，”Gaby说，她舌头也有点不利索，“结果你还不是主角，你讨厌那个主角。”

“那是一开始，后来我就不讨厌他了，我只是完全弄不懂他到底在想什么。”Solo说，他面朝下趴在桌上，Gaby在对面透过一只玻璃杯与他对望。

“你知道我完全不相信所谓的前世今生之类的屁话对吧，”Gaby含糊地说，“因为如果这是真的，亲爱的，在我看来，你就只是忙着讨厌他，然后又不讨厌他了，然后你弄不懂他，然后你就想弄懂他——天，你就是那种暗恋角色啊。”她叽叽咕咕地笑起来，“你是我见过最不适合最不可能暗恋的人了。”

“我没有暗恋他！”Solo激烈抗议，抬起上半身，又滑下去，差点把下巴撞青。“他甚至不存在！”

“对呀，我就是这么说的。”Gaby同意，他又瞪了她一会，想着还要说点什么，但她已经趴着呼呼睡着了。Solo也就跟着放弃了思考。

拜Gaby莫名其妙的发言，还有他迷迷糊糊不清醒的状态，就在那一天，Solo梦到迄今为止最离奇的梦境。

他在一处奇怪的地方，背后是坚实的城墙，但整条巷子就他一个人，安静得能听见他的呼吸声，在他头顶上的天空非常高非常蓝，明亮得令人抬头看着就眼晕。

你在这里干什么？Solo想，一点不安泛上来，很快变成了焦虑，你为什么要在这里闲晃，你应该去保护他，那个家伙又在哪里——

但他还是没行动起来，懒洋洋地继续靠在墙上，Solo嗅到一丝血腥气，他低头看了看自己，他受伤了，血迹从他的上衣透出来。他呻吟了一声，再次仰起头，将目光投向那令人发晕的天空。

Solo立即忧虑起他的安危，这么多年，他已经习惯了把他们俩，梦境和现实这么合二为一地思考了，但他的呻吟里有点异样之处，不全是痛苦，而他的动作，也不全是在忍受什么——

他再次低头，Solo就明白了，他刚才那个问题也有了答案，他的护主，正跪在他身前，他只能看见那人的头顶，还有一副漂亮的宽肩膀，但Solo已经无暇他想，因为有更离奇的景象抓住了他的视线。

因为那人跪在那里并不是为了闲呆在那里，他忙着更紧要的事。

Solo也忍不住呻吟了起来，他要不是醉得太厉害就会因眼前看见的场面勃起了，因为，这特么到底是——这太奇怪了——他应该阻止——

这一念转动，他果然伸出一只手，却是托住了那颗在热切吞吐着他的头颅，温柔鼓励着对方把自己更深地含进去。对方立即响应了动作，Solo几乎跟着梦里的自己一起呻吟了起来。

他第一次觉得自己是在一个梦里，第一次有如此的不真实感，即使当那一切结束，Solo看着自己托起了那张脸，第一次，他真正对上了那张脸，望入了那双眼中。

“除了我的生命，我无法允诺你更多东西了，”他听见自己说，平静地再次陈述那个事实，但他的手还在温柔地抚摸过那短短的头发，每一次触碰都在诉说着完全相反的意思。“这就是我所有能给你的东西了。”

这次，他的梦中人回答了。

“我也同样允诺你我的生命，我对你保证，我不会那么容易被杀死的。”

 

然后，Solo就带着一个硬邦邦的晨勃醒了过来，也极其尴尬，因为Gaby也醒了，显然还忘了在睡着之前他们那一番对话。Solo不得不对天发誓他对她是完全纯洁的情谊，在她狐疑的目光中佯装淡定地表示要用一下浴室。

他非常迅速无声地解决了他的问题，过程里难免也闪过了几秒那张脸，还有他做过什么的画面，但Solo坚定地不让自己往下深想。

你不是真的，他严厉地（在想象里）对那个人说，他才不管他们打算在他的梦里玩什么把戏，那都和他无关，所有的一切，都不过是虚无缥缈的梦境罢了。

 

露台外的夜风激起了他一阵鸡皮疙瘩，也让他冷静下来了。Solo又看见了那个女人，她也看见了他，隔着露台的落地窗给了他一个神秘的笑容。

他不相信她那些呓语，Solo想，也许她碰巧说对了那么几个细节，也不代表任何事。证据就是在之前从没有过那一张脸出现在他的生命中，而之后也不会有，一切不过是一个虚无缥缈的幻想，他的生活正在翻过新一页了，他也早就应该这样做了。

但他的舌尖再次扬起火焰烧灼般的刺痛。

 

 

 

（注意：前方有暗示的极少量一点超蝠无差，因为不想再多原创人物，就把国王x第一剑士照着三代本蝠亨超写了。）

 

“结束了。”Justine说。

“不，”Chris否定。

“Francis死了十年，我们追踪了那些人五年。这就是最后一个人了。”Justine说，“该结束了。不管是你的小说，还是这件事。”

“不。”Chris说。

“我们几乎找到所有人。”他的朋友说，“所有的线索也都已经陷入了死胡同。”

“并不是所有人，”Chris说，“那天是十个人，我们找到了八个，还差两个。缺了这两个就永远不会结束。”

“叹息。”那边说，停顿，“我们不可能永远都停在这一件事上。寄出你的小说，让这个故事结束吧。我知道你已经完成了。”

“不。”Chris说，“Francis的故事还没有结局。我不能留下那一个空白。”

“生活总是会有缺憾和空白。”停顿，“Chris，你的生活需要向前看。我们需要向前看。”

Chris以沉默作为他的回答。

“你还是继续在做那个梦吗？”

安静片刻，Chris说：“你不是我的心理治疗师，Justine。”

“我不是，”Justine回答，“我是你朋友。”

“继续找剩下那两个人，”Chris说，“我们还没结束。”

“悲伤脸，叹息。好的。如你所愿。”

“我离线了。”

“晚安，梦中人。”

 

他知道自己会梦见雨天。

他总是梦见雨天。

他踏着那一场绵绵细雨抵达王都，这座城的天总是阴蒙蒙的，像一个性情别扭的孩子，永远不肯放晴。它过去还有另一个更阴暗的名字，只是在这一个王选定此地为他的王都之后，新名才慢慢取代了人们记忆里的旧名。

国王在他的书房里接见他。房间阴暗湿冷，墙壁渗出了丝丝寒气，角落里的暖炉那一点点苟延残喘的火炭远不足以驱散初春的寒意。没来及抖落的雨水透进了他的外袍。

国王在伏案书写，他裹着一身厚裘，身形更显巨大，在位二十余年，鬓边已经多为灰发。他只扫了他一眼，便挥手让人送上给他的东西。

两份文书，一份任职令，一份授权令。

“南方的移民城邦要求财政的援助，理由是饥荒，”国王说，“第一年我给了，第二年，他们还是以同样的理由要求拨款，交上来的账目干净得我所有的监督官都挑不出问题。就是这么干净才有问题。给了钱却不搞清楚到底那些钱是怎么花掉的，除非我是蠢货才会一直继续给下去。难道我是蠢货吗？”

当然不会有人回答他，他也没等别人回答，“我要你去那里看看，但这不只是对财务账目的审核，还有各城人事的考察。我要知道那里究竟都发生了什么事，所有那些钱是怎么都进了谁的口袋。你需要和那些人交际。”

这一次他很快地回答了。“您知道我不擅长和人打交道。”

“我当然知道，这就是为什么在你前往南方之前，要先去另一个地方。”国王说，“带着这份授权令去铁堂，然后再带着一个御剑士回来。他会知道怎么配合你的工作。”

他皱了皱眉，“我不……我不需要别人。我总是一个人工作。”

房间角落里有人噗嗤笑了。国王冷冷地给了对方一个怒视。那人咳嗽一声，抬手挡住自己的笑容。

“听见别人这么对你说话，就是很好笑啊。”那人理直气壮地说，他年龄和Chris相差不大，有一双微微含笑的蓝眼睛。Chris一开始几乎没有注意他，此刻才留意到那之前隐没在黑暗中的鲜红披风，那是御前近侍的装扮，但他的口吻又不像侍卫，没人会那样和国王说话。

Chris忽然意识到那是什么人，那是国王的御剑士。但他没有佩戴着王家的徽章，也没有带着御剑士的纹章。

也许是因为他也不需要一个纹章来昭明身份，每个人都知道，王宫里只有一个御剑士，也是这二十年来唯一一个国王亲自制约的御剑士，第一剑士。

“我已经决定了，”国王暴躁地说，再次低头回到他的书写中去，不耐烦地对他摆手，“去吧，弄到一个御剑士再回来见我。”不再看他们。

Chris只能转身走了出去，但那名御剑士也跟着他一起走到了门外。Chris站定了看他，御剑士依旧微微含笑。

御剑士并不只是单纯的护卫或保镖，制约魔法令他们对护主忠心不二，是最后的一道防护，这也令他们也能出入护主出入的任何地方，不受阻拦，乃至同席同车同榻。某种程度上，他们甚至能代表自己的护主。

Chris意识到，第一剑士是代表国王来继续说服他。

“我不需要一个御剑士。”Chris说，“我不需要别人保护我。”

“我知道，”第一剑士说，“但御剑士不只是战士，在铁堂，我们不但要练习剑术，更重要的是要学习宫廷应对的礼仪和政治手腕，这就是国王认为你缺少的东西。”

“最重要的是，你的审计工作涉及方方面面的利益牵扯，但在魔法制约下，御剑士对护主的忠诚是毋庸置疑的，他永远都不会为害于你。”他继续说，“你可以完全信任你的剑士。”

“那是不公平的，”Chris沉默片刻，说，“无视他的个人意志，强令一个人无限制地服从另一个人。我不想要任何人无条件地为我赴死。”

“身为保护者，有时候是一种骄傲的荣耀，特别是在护主证明了值得他们这么做的时候。”第一剑士柔和地说，“诚然，我们无法选择我们的护主，但护主同样也无法强迫剑士无条件地服从：要知道，魔法只能制约行为，却无法扭转意志。我们依然拥有自由的意志。”

Chris定定地看了他一眼，低声告辞。

他走入雨中。雨水已经渗透了他的肩膀。

 

他梦见火焰。

铁堂的火炉熊熊燃烧，无数的影子飞舞，他立在暗影里，望着那些年轻的飞扬的面孔。他们眼中倒影着火光。荣誉，骄傲，意气风发。

他看见了一张似曾相识的面孔，火焰明亮地照在那张脸上，写满了年轻的傲气和勃勃熊心。没有被弯折过的野心，灌输了太多建功立名的憧憬。

一张满怀信心等候着命运叩响的面孔。

他步出了阴影。他感觉到他的肩膀始终湿重，弥散出雨水的气息，那些火焰到底还是没有烤干他从王都带来的湿气。

他等着，等着那张面孔转向他。

 

“我把那个故事寄给了那个经纪人。”Justine说，“是时候了。”

Chris没有回答。

“是时候放手了。让别人去评价那个故事吧。”她说：“你已经完成了所有你能做的事。”

她错了，Chris并没有完成他的工作，那个故事依旧缺了一个完美的结束，一个只有他能填上的结尾。

但Chris不打算和她争论。有些时候，他的朋友也和他一样固执。他们是同类，只能用他们懂得的方式去理解这个世界。

Chris的故事也必须以他的方式来完结。

 

他闻见火焰的气息。

明亮的阳光落在那张面孔上，依旧意气风发，骄傲得令人无法移开眼睛。

你相信命运吗？

 

End

 

这里的监督官设定参考了罗马时期的监督官，他们的职责之一是对各地城市的会计帐目进行就地审计，和现代会计师事务所的审计不一样，更接近国家审计，背后体现的是国家政权的意志。


End file.
